


Before We Kiss

by 4theloveofWayhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, EFA Fic Challenge 2019, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theloveofWayhaught/pseuds/4theloveofWayhaught
Summary: Nicole finally reunites with her love after saving Waverly from the Garden.





	Before We Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but it's very sweet :)

Nicole’s body wracked with sobs.

 

The blood running down from the gash in her forehead danced with the sweat and dirt littering her face.

 

Her entire body burned and screamed in pain; but, the cries fell on deaf ears.

 

Because of Nicole’s heart. Her heart no longer hurt.

 

Her heart no longer hurt because it was mended by the sight before her.

 

There. At the top of the stairs. Standing above the carnage of dead bodies and burnt ashes – remnants of trips to Hell - was Waverly.

 

Her Waverly.

 

“Waverly?” Nicole choked out. She cleared her throat, and although her voice cracked and sounded terribly watery, she tried again.

 

“Waverly.”

 

Hazel eyes and seemingly tanner skin turned to Nicole in confirmation. In a matter of a breath, those wide, unsure eyes crinkled and transformed into crescent moon shapes due to a partnered bright smile.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly squealed. She scampered down each step, not a care in the world for the death and decay around her. Her eyes locked on the gentle, wet, brown eyes of her love.

 

The ferocity with which Nicole and Waverly ran towards each other caused their bodies to crash and fall to the forest floor. Once again, though, not a care in the world except for each other.

 

Nicole held Waverly. She held her tightly like an anchor, worried she would float away without saying goodbye – again.

 

Waverly nuzzled up to her love’s heartbeat. She accustomed herself to her favorite sound, the one that had just been a faint memory for the months trapped in the Garden. She listened as it initially thumped quickly. She listened as it calmed down to a point she could match with. She listened as Nicole held her, content to finally be back in her arms. She listened as she finally gathered the courage to look her in the eye.

 

Waverly peeked out from where she was snuggled into Nicole’s breasts.

 

Nicole met Waverly’s questioning gaze easily.

 

Nicole smiled brighter than she ever thought possible. She licked her lips and looked down at Waverly’s. So many nights spent dreaming of those soft, delicate lips pushing onto hers, spreading love with dancing tongues. Now. Now she finally had her Waverly back. She closed her eyes and leaned in, ready to smash into Waverly’s lips and make it real. Make it tangible. She needed to be tethered to her and know that she truly had rescued Waverly from the Garden. This was her knight in shining armor moment where she got to kiss the princess.

 

She leaned in.

 

Two dirty fingers pressed up against her lips instead.

 

Nicole opened her eyes to Waverly, who wore a small, sheepish smile.

        

“I’m so sorry sweetie pie. I love you. So so much. I missed you and I _need_ you, trust me. But…they- umm, in the garden, there weren’t any toiletries and, well, you know…I haven’t brushed my teeth in months.”

 

Nicole kept staring.

 

“Got any toothpaste babe?”

 

 

 

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to everyone at EFA for inspiring this work thanks to the competition :) This is the 1st of 3 works that I'm submitting. I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to reading everyone else's stories!


End file.
